eranofarcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Stacey Ann Weber
Stacy Ann Weber is a metahuman whose power is an aura of incompetence. She has a secret identity as Gizmo Girl, who accompanies Lady Twilight (actually her sister Ashley) in both committing and preventing various crimes. She is 3 years younger than her sister, and 24 in 387. She has been involved to one degree or another in The Game since she was 14, Gizmo Girl '''Gizmo Girl '''is her secret identity, as the "sidekick" of Lady Twilight. In fact, since most of Lady Twilight's work depends on misdirection, Gizmo Girl plays a much larger role in the partnership than is apparent. Gizmo Girl does not typically wear a costume; she dresses in such a way that any equipment she needs is readily available, and to camouflage herself. Random Characterization: She eats cookies by taking small bites. Unless they are small cookies, in which case she bites them in half and down them in two bites. Stacey Weber loves singing, but is terrible at it. Stacey Weber would get pedantic and point out that even if cloning technology existed in her world, it wouldn't be "making an exact copy of someone instantly" so much as "making their identical twin from a single cell" and as such the clone would be a baby at most. And then she would still freak out because baby or not, being around an exact genetic copy of yourself is a little weird. Stacey Anne Weber began life as one of the main characters of the entire setting, but as the emphasis shifted she became second fiddle to her original love interest. Poor girl. Stacey is the younger sister and sidekick/partner-in-crime of Ashley Weber. As "Gizmo Girl" and "Lady Twilight," respectively, they use their superpowers to steal from rich unethical corporations and other targets and . . . well, mostly keep the money for themselves, but it's the thought that counts. Her girlfriend is my MC Mikela Danvers. This was a big problem for their relationship, as Agent Danvers works for the federal law enforcement agency that arrests people like Stacey. She keeps it under wraps for a while, but Mikela eventually finds out and they break up. Until a couple year later when they reconcile and get married. To Stacey 1) Why do you do what you do? 2) How come you like Mikela? 3) What's your favorite memory with her? Stacey of about a year post-breakup: # My sister and I come from a wealthy family and attended the Royal Preparatory Academy as teenagers. Royal Prep is a hotbed for 2 things: people who grow up to become superheroes, and people who grow up to run businesses. Between that and our parents' friends we saw that there is a lot of shady and unethical stuff going on, where rich people screw over poor people. The law helps sometimes, but not always. That's where we come in. Of course, Mikela wouldn't see it like that - to her I was just another vigilante. # I could talk about "shallow" things - she's pretty, she has an adorable accent - but she was the first woman I could see myself with for the rest of my life. She was kind, she was generous, she was the perfect "straight man" (ha) for my sense of humor. I still haven't managed to get over her. # When we first said "I love you" to each other. We had been dating for about two months, we had gone to see a movie. Some silly movie, I can barely remember. But afterwards we went out for coffee and I spent the whole time making fun of how cheesy it was while she was trying not to crack up. She pretty much blurted it out - took me by surprise, but I said it back as quick as I could so I wouldn't have to overthink it. Category:Metahumans Category:The Game